Jellicles: After Man
by Umbryn
Summary: After the extinction of the human race comes the highly evolved Jellicle cats and Pollicle dogs. What begins as a peaceful Jellicle Ball turns to disaster, forcing cat and dog to work together to stop Macavity and his plans before it is too late.
1. Prologue

After the humans left a mad scramble began amongst the "lesser" animals to claim the Earth they had left. Most assumed the apes, others the elephants or dolphins, perhaps even the octopuses. But it wasn't them who conquered the planet left in the wake of the superior humans. Their heirs where the animals closest to them, the cats and the dogs. Those that survived being locked in their homes and escaped retained great knowledge of how the humans lived, the strangeness of their ways and the uncanny ability to invent. We rose from the filth into something higher, something better that mankind.

The dogs developed into a more varied peoples, Pekes, Pugs, Poms, and Pollicles. Pollicle dogs make up most of the new military and governments. Pugs and Poms have an equal chance of being as such but they prefer to work beneath the Pollicles, having never evolved out of what the humans had bred into their lap dog ancestors. Pekes, enemies to the Pollicle, have grown from their ancestors human bred ways and control much of the Asian continent, a power still to be reckoned with and perhaps, in the humble opinions of most cats, to be left alone.

Mingling below the dog population is the feline race of the Jellicles, many breeds created by humans still exist, but Jellicle is the preferred term for all breeds unlike the dogs. Jellicles are a prideful and cunning race, some individuals have risen to power though most remain second class citizens or lower. We once thought we were better than our human predecessors. I am afraid to say that we were wrong, we are natural born killers and while most of us no longer kill as a form of play there are those who continue to do so. Many are forced into prostitution, others to vigilantism under the injustices of the "superior" hounds.

In an effort to forget, to escape the darkness of ourselves and the hate of the dog we hold a ball once each year, free to all of the feline race. It is the one night of the year the dogs leave us to our business. The food is good as is the drink and it allows for us to get to know our neighbors better. Many an interesting character comes to the ball, troves of Jellicles from all across the planet and walks of life come for the high culture as well as the games and the dance. From dusk until dawn.

The story I have to tell begins on the twenty fifth annual ball.


	2. Chapter 1

Bright cobalt blue eyes scanned the ballroom of the castle, the high sun's light seeped in through tall windows, reflecting a rainbow of colors on the polished floor. Tufted grey ears twitched under the soft rattle of crystal chandeliers swaying softly in the chill draft and the whispers of memories from past years. Beyond the oak doors he could hear the murmurs of excited servants and guests of his father's. A single whiff of air told him the food was well underway to keep everyone satisfied until the feast that took place at midnight hours from now.

The magic of the Jellicle ball had long since died for the grey tabby, it was just another thing for him to worry about, to stress over until his fur fell out. Stress was something Munkustrap was use to, he was deputy back in the city, a mile stone for a mere cat, but made harder by the Pollicle dogs he was forced to work around. They were stronger than he was and never failed to remind him of it. He still ached from their latest reminder of superiority. Groaning, he adjusted his double breasted jacket and strode across the length of the empty room. With a final adjustment to his clothing, he heaved the doors open to those waiting.

Only a few sets of eyes met his furrowed stare, not too unusual the time of day. He greeted them each with a smile, early arrivals tended to be close friends of the family that traditionally held the ball, this year was no different, yet there was only one the deputy sought out. Each guest filed in, finding tables to sit at in order to avoid the inevitable strangers that'd be arriving. Munkustrap's hopes began to fade the longer he went without seeing her lovely face.

_Where is she?_ He wondered, nervously twitching his whiskers _Maybe she isn't coming this year, she's had a rough couple of years...she is pretty busy. What if he found her again? And I'm stuck here hosting the damned ball for my father while he's in the city! She could be hurt and there isn't anything I can do about it now, not until my brother shows up, if he even gets up. _Feeling sick he gripped his stomach and leaned into the door frame.

"Munk, Sweetie, are you alright?"

The tall tabby blinked, sluggishly lifting his gaze to meet the concerned hazels of a long faced queen, "I'm fine , just a little nervous, I've never hosted a ball before" he half truthed.

The stocky queen gave him a knowing smile, getting on her toes and kissing the young male's forehead, "She'll be here Sweetie, don't worry."

"That's the problem, I can't not worry. I'm a worrier, I was born worrying."

Jellylorum chuckled, "Demeter has never let you down, has she?"

"No," he shook his head.

"So why would she now?" the aged queen asked, patting his arm.

Munkustrap scrunched up his face and lowered his ears, _Getting kidnapped might do it..._ "You're right, as always, thank you Aunt Jelly. You look nice."

Jelly gave a chortle, "This old thing? I wear it every year, you know that."

"You still look nice, better than your scrubs," his soft white muzzle parted in a smile, kissing her cheek, "Will Uncle and Grandpa Asparagus be attending this year?"

She nodded, "Of course they will, but they'll be down later, your grandfather's slowing down and sleeping a lot more."

Munkustrap sighed and looked out to the corridor, butterflies escaping his stomach and spreading out to his extremities. The tail curling scent reached him before his breath was stolen by an even more beautiful sight. Scented lightly by honeysuckle, the gold and flame calico had adorned herself in an elegantly modest yet form fitting gown, gradually flaring out half way down its skirt, ending just above her her ankles. Her hair had been loosely curled and any make up was scarce. She smiled shyly at the striking silver tabby.

Jellylorum followed her nephew's gaze, "I'll leave you two alone," she said, slipping into the ballroom.

He walked to the skittish queen that haunted his dreams, "I...wow, you look gorgeous, Gorgeous," he took her hand, stroking the silken fur before kissing it.

"You're quite handsome, Handsome," Demeter teased, blushing lightly as he kissed her hand a second awkward time, "I brought someone with me that...that I'd l-like you to meet," her voice was tight, nearly choking on her words.

His heart sunk, "Oh...who is he?"

Sapphire eyes blinked rapidly, "He? Oh, no, Munkus, honey its not another tom, I'd never-I-I'm sorry!" she squeezed his hands, "Its..." the calico looked over her shoulder, "Jemima, sweetie, come here, please?"

Timid like her mother, a dark colored tortoiseshell kitten came over, holding her tail. She clung to her mother's legs, peering up at Munk with her kitten-blues.

"Munkus, I'd like you to meet Jemima...my-my daughter," Demeter chewed her lip, the panic eating her boyfriend's usually stoic expression. This was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. No tom wanted to be with a queen with such a young child. She'd been hoping Munkustrap was different then some of the other toms she had dated. He'd been the best of them and she was afraid she'd never find another as good as he had been, it was that fear that had caused her to keep her daughter hidden from him for the two years they had been going together, "Jem, say hi to Munkus."

The eight year old stared up at him, "Hi..."

Taking his fears and shoving them to the back of his mind, he knelt to eye level with the doe-eyed she-kit, "Hi Jem," Munkustrap smiled uncertainly, "You're as pretty as your mommy," he added, noting her layered white dress and its lavender bow around the waist.

"Thank you Mr. Munk," the red toned tortie blushed, dropping his gaze.

"Aw, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Munk, everyone else does," he said softly, holding out a hand to her, his smile turning real when Jem's dainty hand took his.

"Okay," the kit giggled.

Demeter sunk in relief _He's not running away from us...he's actually talking to her, and she's talking to him! Everlasting Cat, thank you for bringing him into our life._ Jemima slid her hand into her's, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked down at her little angel, twining tails with Munk as the three of them walked into the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun sank below the trees, many more guests arriving, pulling Munkustrap away from Demeter. Some were new, other faces he knew from previous years, jaunty Jennanydots, the woman that had raised him and his brother after the divorce, local train conductor Skimbleshanks, smelling heavily of scotch as always but quite sober for the event, even the gypsies Coricopat and Tantomile had returned to the area for the ball. Alonzo was there too. The street runner had spent a fair amount of time at the station getting drilled by Munk, but the self assured harlequin tom refused to give up his employers. It frustrated the silver Jellicle to no end that the punk had the audacity to come to the ball, but there was nothing that could be done about it, anyone could come so long as they were part of the feline race and behaved themselves.

Alonzo, better known as Lonzo or Lonz to his peers, didn't need the glare of the deputy to tell him his presence at the ball was an unwelcome one. He didn't fit in and he knew that, he wasn't cultured like they were, the streets where what he knew. The patched tom flicked his ringed tail, the other Jellicles were much better dressed than he was despite his efforts to look clean to them. He lacked a blazer and his slacks had a ripped knee. Fixing his tie, he sat himself at one of the tables, fascinated emerald eyes watching the dancing candle light flame. The castle was beautiful and peaceful, the tom couldn't really complain about the music as his scabby ears twitched in time to the beat. However, his knees jumped uncontrolled beneath the table, above his claws drummed and frayed the cloth. His canines cutting into his bottom lip as he chewed away at it, the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. How unfortunate it was that it was law abiding citizens that got him in this way and not the low lives of which he ran for. Not even a brutish Pollicle dog could unravel his nerves like this setting. Alonzo's eyes turned from the burning desires of the candle, meeting with the cobalt stare of Munkustrap from across the room.

Steadily removing his gaze he looked around for three of his associates. They weren't runners like himself, the lived on higher rungs than he. Two of them were best of the best when it came to acquiring items of interest unnoticed and in the most creative ways. The other was lithe and mysterious and never seemed to raise the alarms of the those around her, no lie of her's ever went detected. Alonzo could only wish for her calm exterior in this setting, the silver deputy would be getting suspicious if he didn't pull it together like he could in the interrogation room.

Rumpleteazer was the easiest to spot of them, she had an obsession with pearls. Pearl drops hung elegantly from delicate ears, a string of them wrapped around her neck, flat on her chest. Even the velvet dress she wore was accented by the gemstones. Alonzo's chest grew tight, struggling to breath, shifting in his chair at the mere sight of the calico tabby. He'd never seen the cheeky queen quite so feminine before, in past meetings it had always been baggy cameo or loose black clothing on job, at home, torn jeans and her brother's shirts and never any makeup. Wetting his lips the harlequin waved her over, visually eating her up.

She waved back to him, grabbing her brother by the navy blue sleeve of his patchwork blazer and trudging over to their associate "Fancy seein' ya 'ere Lonzo," Teazer grinned, taking the seat across from him.

"I almost didn't come, but Cassandra said the Boss wanted us to attend, I think she just wants to see me die of a heart attack. Deputy Munkustrap is here," groaned Alonzo, sinking into his chair, holding his gaze above the neck line of the Cockney queen for the sake of Mungojerrie's peace of mind. It didn't take a genius to know he was protective of his little sister.

Jerrie snorted "Ha, yeah, Boss wanted us to come too. I don't rightly know why but its better than bein' the old flat. Teazer refuses to tidy up after herself, the rats have all fled the scene! Haha!"

"Oi! That's your mess, not mine!" Teazer huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"After a week it becomes yours, Sis," Jerrie said, matter-o-factly.

The female twin narrowed her gaze, puffing out her baby cheeks, "It does not!"

"Wotever. Where is Cassie anyway Lonzo? I 'aven't seen her since we got 'ere. Think she bailed on us?"

Alonzo shrugged, "I don't know, we agreed to come separately to keep suspicions down," his attention flickered to the other ball goers, "But I doubt she'd bail, she'll be here soon. Probably getting her claws done last minute, you know how she is, bad as Griddlebone."

The twins nodded in unison, turning their shamrock greens in the direction Alonzo had turned his emeralds. Teazer squeezed Jerrie's corduroy clad knee, their tails twining together. They hadn't a clue why 'Boss' had sent them to the ball, they didn't like being left blind, especially if there was a heist to be had. Not that they couldn't improvise and adapt in a flash, but they felt naked under the continuous checks their way. Rumpleteazer was the lesser known of the duo, but that didn't mean she couldn't be had as easily as her more infamous brother.

"Maybe we should participate?" Jerrie suggested, combing kinked whiskers.

Alonzo shook his head, gaze following the silver deputy ghosting in and out of sight, "We wait for Cassie, if anyone knows why the Boss wants us here its her."

"Alright..." the male twin fidgeted.

Teazer, hoping to keep Jerrie from exploding with pent up energy, made a game of guessing which of the arriving Jellicles were worth paying a visit after the ball, mixing in their usually mockery of the 'upper' class. The castle itself would be worth looting as well, old blood lines tended to have interesting and expensive heirlooms hidden away. Not tonight of course, it'd be too easy and if their boss had something else in mind it'd be best not to run off to do their own thing.

* * *

Cassandra, arriving just as the sun touched the lowest point of the horizon, drifted to the table that housed her rather vocal co-workers. She pinned her ears against the boisterous laughter of the hyped calico twins, sliding spidery fingers over the powerful muscles in Alonzo's shoulders as she sat down beside him, letting her tail brush his ankles, "Hello darling," she purred.

Alonzo closed his eyes with a shudder, opening them again he dragged his gaze to her moonlit blue-greens, "You're late," he commented.

"We were starting to think you got lost!" Exclaimed the twins.

"Everlastin' knows we almost did, Mr. Directionally challenged ova 'ere," Teazer chided her brother playfully.

Jerrie snorted, "Excuse me Miss I Can't Read a Map! Ow!" he jolted, slamming his knees into the table, shooting Teazer with a wicked glare as he reached down to rub his kicked shin.

"Will you two calm down? I don't want anyone getting curious and eavesdropping," hissed Alonzo, his own legs continuing to mindlessly bounce.

Cassie shook her head, "I had prior business to attend to with the Boss, a little mess I had to sort out with some Pom's family before the Pollicles got there."

"The police haven't caught on to him have they?" asked Alonzo.

"Unless they find away to tie one of the family to him they never will, at least for a while."

"That's an understatement, I've had more hounds on my ass in the last month than he's had his whole life!" Jerrie waved his arms animated.

Teazer rolled her eyes, "That's your own fault for gettin' your face in the news."

"I was cleared of those crimes!"

"Your prints are still in the system and they know it was you, Jer, your a calico tom, that just doesn't happen very often."

"Way you dress, it could 'ave just as easily be you..."

"I do not 'ave your duck face!"

"Duck face? I'll show ya a duck face!"

Cassandra snapped her claws together, "Children! Focus!" The twins' attention snapped back to the older queen, apologetically laying down their ears, "Thank you," she sighed, scooting in closer to the table.

Alonzo smirked, that was his girl, "What's the game plan?"

Cassandra lashed her thin tail before filling them in on the Boss's plans.


	4. Chapter 3

For whatever reason the chocolate gold pointed Maine Coon just couldn't seem to entice his scarlet lover into noticing him, instead it was she who enticed his honey eyes toward her as she sashayed throughout the room in her backless black dress, clinging to her luscious curves, teasing him with its low cut front. But that wasn't what held Tugger's attention; it was the young tom whose arm she was on. He knew what she was doing, she was trying to make him jealous and it was working, man was it working! Biting back a snarl, Tugger turned away from the scene. Any other tom would have gone over and beat the snot out of the competition, but that wasn't his style. He was anything but violent; the artful Jellicle would find another way to fall back into Bomba's heart and, more importantly, her bed.

"Hey! Short-stack, there you are!" He grinned, striding over to a self-isolated tuxedo tom.

The feminine creature lifted his two toned violet gaze, ears cocked in confusion, "Are you speaking to me?"

"Yeah, who else would I call Short-stack?"

Shaking his head as the older male sat down, Mistoffelees sighed, "I think you may be confusing me for another cat, sir," Misto laid out an arrangement of tarot cards, "We've never met before and I would prefer to be left in peace."

"How could you say that? You so do know me!" Tugger leaned across the table, "Look kid, just go with it. I know you're the famous Mr. Mistoffelees, Illusionist Extraordinaire."

"So you know who I am? How…unexpected," bit the magician.

"…you see that lady over there?" Tugger pointed a subtle claw towards Bomba, "I need to impress her, so whadda say?"

Misto furrowed his thick brow, "I do, but I don't understand what you are asking of me."

"Pretend to be my friend, duh."

"Ah, now I see, you believe that the road to coitus will be faster if you know someone famous."

"Exactly! I-I think."

"My answer is no, now would you kindly remove yourself from my sight?"

"I'd love to watch the game with ya on Sunday!" Tugger slapped the table excitedly.

"Game? What g-"

"I told you to go with it."

"And I clearly stated I would n-"

"Ha! I knew I could count on you Short-stack!"

"But I n-AH!" Tugger effortlessly yanked Mistoffelees away from the table. Electrical sparks danced around the twilight blue polished claws of the youth, "Unhand me you buffoon!" he jerked free of the Maine Coon's grasp, "We're causing a scene," hissed the violet eyed tom, deadly.

"I thought your kind liked being the center of attention, what with all your flashy tricks," Tugger teased.

"First, they aren't tricks; second, what I do for a living does not reflect how I wish to live my life."

Tugger met him with a blank stare, "That makes no sense."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," with that Misto returned to his table, picking up the tarot cards that had been flung in the moment of chaos.

Tugger watched him, tilting his head in a doggish manner unbecoming of a proper Jellicle. Unbeknownst to young Mistoffelees, the tuxedo's solitary nature and brash reaction to the coon cat had peeked his curiosity. He had met a few magical cats in his travels with the band and none of them had been quite so rude, haughty yes, but never that brazenly rude. They'd also always had their own breed of groupies to swoon over them, groupies that those other magicians loved to drown themselves in. They adored the attention as much as musicians did. So what was it that made Mistoffelees different from the rest of his kind? Tugger had to know, Bomba could wait, she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, the black and white stranger, however, might.


	5. Chapter 4

Munkustrap sat at the long table, it was just after midnight, time for the grand feast of the celebration of everything Jellicle. He smiled at his father, hoping his toast this year had been an acceptable one. The elder seemed to approve, though little brother Tugger had been mocking him the whole time.

"That was a beautiful speech," Demeter purred, rubbing his tense shoulders.

The tabby smiled at her, "I had to improvise a little, I hadn't been planning on a wedding being held tonight," he commented, watching the newly weds four seats down.

"Well, it was beautiful never the less, I'm sure everyone would agree," she said as she smoothed her daughter's hair, "I think we'll be going after we eat, its way past her bed time," Demeter chuckled when Jemima yawned and leaned into her.

Munkustrap frowned, "Do you need me to drive you home?"

"No, I'll be alright, Bomba and Pounce are driving me," she kissed his cheek, "Try not to worry so much love."

"I've been working on it," he promised, scanning the guests at the table as they passed the food around. Conversations were abound merging together into one bubbly mass about the table. It was nice to hear, it meant the ball had been successful once again, maybe he had been worried about nothing. Never the less the pressence of Alonzo and Mungojerrie made him nervous they'd been too...unlike themselves. Alonzo'd been jumpy from the moment of is arrival and Jerrie'd been much too calm, something was up, he could feel it in his whiskers.

* * *

"So, Mistoffelees, how long have you been in the magic business?" Tugger asked, two seats away from the tuxedo wearing tux.

Mistoffelees pinned his ears, "A long time."

"But not that long, you're what? Sixteen?"

"_Nine_teen."

"Huh, you look closer to twelve."

"I don't really care what you think, bother someone else, I was in the middle of a very interesting chat with Coricopat here. A talk requiring far more intelligence than you are capable of even conceiving. Far more interesting than whatever thoughtless train you're trying to drag me onto."

Tugger winced, "I'm just trying to get to know you..."

"Why don't you get to know someone more your level? Hmm? Someone like...her," Misto lazily waved his hand toward the young beige calico-tabby that'd been shadowing Tugger for the entire ball.

Tugger pouted, "Fine, she's probably not as boring as you are anyway!"

Misto rolled his eyes, turning back to the gypsy tom, "_You're _the boring one..." He smoothed his tie and forced a smile, "Anyways, how does one go about reading the stars? How do you know that what you-" The magician froze, sniffing the air and swiveling his ears. His fur started to prickle and glow blue, two-toned violet eyes meeting with the piercing ice of the gypsy, he sensed it too. As did the fired eyes of the female twin, "What...is that?"

"Short-stack?" Tugger questioned as the magician's change in behavior started to gain the attention of the others at the table.

"Shh...everyone just, shh, shh, shhhh," Mistoffelees rose, eyes watching the currents only he could see, currents only he could hear as clear as the whispering wind to a regular Jellicle. Something from below crackled and popped, before he could discern what was causing the disturbances the castle went dark, all he heard where the frightened and confused gasps of his fellows.


End file.
